The General Situation (Episode 3.3)
Flood: So, {redpill_name}, I'm sure you've heard by now about a certain encounter between Niobe's crew and the General? Mm hm. So tell me, what happened there? I didn't think you knew. i suppose we had better go find out, don't you think? I'm sending you to Magpie. He has a passkey for you that will, ah... open some doors within Zion's organizations. Operator: The closest synchronised hardline to your mission target is Park East (South) in Downtown. (*Location: Dannah Heights) Bullet Devil Dog Flood's operative is dispatched to a location- which included Bullet Devil Dog Mobs, got into the building and opened up a door. Magpie: So, I suppose you're here for this? Magpie: Take it! The Operative takes the key from Magpie. Operator: So... a passkey that will "open up some doors." I thought he was trying to cleaver, but that's just... Oh, never mind. operative then left the area. Flood: Excellent you have the key. Now you need to break into some nearby Zion facilities and obtain the address of their archives. What are you waiting for? Scoot! The operative heads to Kedemoth and enters the Club Duality building. Furies Fanatic Operator: All right, you need to break into their computer systems. I'll let you know when you're getting warm. Zion Soldier (x2): What are you doing in here? a door and operator said this. Operator: That far door leads to the computer system. your key should get you past the lock. the door and entered the computer room Operator: here we go. Search that computer and get the archive address. the computer Computer: Zion Comm/Facility Network Searching database... Coordinates found: 18563247598112 28395760989911 Offset: 2 1 5 >_ Operator: Bingo! I'll run that address while you're exiting the area. operative leaves the room. Zion Soldier (x2): Hold it right there! Zion Soldier (x2): Stop! Flood: Ah, good old 18563... Oh, just go there already, will you? Ah, and once you get there, you'll be scanning the communications logs for information about this meeting with the General. Find out what happened, who said what, what they were wearing... I want to know what they had for breakfast. get me everything. Operator: Looks like some tough security in here. Stay safe! operative opens another door and enters the Zion mainframe room, containing a server? i think, with a whiteboard filled with equations and the server is in the corner.. Operator: There we go; take a look at that mainframe and see what you can turn up. Mainframe: Zion Communications Logs ALL LOG FILES DELETED Have a nice day! >_ Operator: What's going on here?! The logs are gone... Zion must've known this location was compromised ! Time to get out of there. left the area. Flood: So, tell me all the dirty details . tell me what they... WHAT?!? You got nothing? Sounds like a certain someone is getting a note in their permanent file! Rewards- $i 52,500 ...+10500xp *''Episode 3.3: Guns, lots of guns'' Category:Episode 3.3 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 3.3)